Vehicular seats generally include a rigid, metal frame supporting a foam cushion against which a passenger in the vehicle will rest. The frame typically includes a horizontal platform having a central opening therein. A series of sinuous metal springs extend across the opening to provide resilient support for the weight of the passenger, and the foam cushion is disposed on top of the platform. An upholstery cover is placed over the foam cushion and secured to the frame.
The central opening in the platform allows the springs to deflect downwardly as a passenger sits on the seat. Although the metal springs provide shock absorption and resilient support, a significant amount of foam is required to ensure that the seat is sufficiently comfortable, increasing the bulkiness of the seat. Further, both the metal seat frame and the foam add undesirable weight to the vehicle seat and, consequently, to the vehicle itself.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vehicular seat which provides sufficient comfort to a passenger without requiring a bulky foam cushion. It is also desirable to provide a vehicular seat including a suspension system which provides sufficient comfort and support for a passenger to reduce the amount of foam or other cushioning required by the standard spring construction.